


Kasamatsucchi

by aiwritingfic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Study, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Shouri E no Kiseki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu drags Kise off after Kise calls him "Kasamatsucchi".  Set immediately after the <a href="http://aiwritingfic.tumblr.com/post/79174465841/audio-clip-shouri-e-no-kiseki-miracles-towards">Kasamatsucchi scene</a> in the official Kurobasu 3DS game <i>Shouri E no Kiseki</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kasamatsucchi

Kise whimpered as Kasamatsu dragged him away from Kuroko. "Ow, senpai, please, I'll follow you, just stop pulling my ear, please, it hurts!" He should never have said anything. Why oh why had he opened his big mouth? 

Kasamatsu let go after they turned the corner, and then scowled at Kise, jabbing a finger at him. "You know, I put up with a lot from you, but complaining and other such things are somewhat expected from all freshmen. I've been going easy on you because you're a model as well, and your schedule can't be easy considering how much you juggle. But like I told you on the first day you joined us, I won't stand for any disrespect. Do you have anything to say before I make you run ten laps around the building?"

"B--but I didn't mean it in disrespect!" Kise wailed. "I ran into Seirin's coach, and she--"

"Oh?" Kasamatsu raised his voice. "So Seirin is giving you the orders around here now? Let's make that twenty laps, shall we?" 

"No, no, it's not like that, I'll run the laps, but please let me explain first, Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise said, on the verge of tears. It wasn't the worst punishment Kise'd been given, even if it was pretty close, but he didn't want Kasamatsu to think he was being disrespected. "Kurokocchi explained to Seirin's coach-san that I only use -cchi on the people I acknowledge, and she asked me why I didn't use -cchi on my teammates. She told me to call her Rikocchi and said it felt like we were close. I thought maybe we'd be closer if I called senpai that! I practiced it there in front of Kurokocchi after Seirin's coach-san left, and then Kasamatsu-senpai showed up and I accidentally said it without actually meaning to!" 

Kasamatsu furrowed his brows, looking thoughtful. Kise gave Kasamatsu his most pleading look. 

"Let me get this straight," Kasamatsu finally said. "Aida-san told you to call her Rikocchi as a joke, and you thought it would be a good idea to call me by that horrendous diminuitive, too." 

Put that way, Kise could see it from Kasamatsu's point of view. "I'm very sorry," he said, chagrined. "I didn't think. I won't do it again. I'll go run those laps now."

"Wait a moment," Kasamatsu said. 

Kise paused as he was about to turn. "Yes, senpai?"

"Don't think we haven't noticed what Seirin has about your -cchi," Kasamatsu said. "I don't want you to think we aren't a close team, Kise. Working together, coming to practices, putting your effort into everything... that's what draws us together, that's what makes us a team. Close relationships aren't built from cutesy nicknames and jokes; calling any of us -cchi won't change anything."

Kise nodded. Of course, it made sense that way. It was just too bad Kise wasn't at every single practice, but maybe there was some way he could cut down on modeling jobs even more...?

Kasamatsu sighed. "You're thinking you don't make it to every practice, aren't you?"

"Eh!?" Kise spluttered, caught off-guard. Since when had Kasamatsu had the ability to read minds? "Er, well... yes."

"We know how hard you work, Kise." Kasamatsu sighed, the anger disappearing from his expression. "A kouhai's duty is to respect his senpai and do his best. A senpai's duty is to look after his kouhai and make sure they get everything they need to do their best. You're already doing the best you can. No one's asking you for more."

"But, senpai," Kise said, "I want to be closer to everyone." 

"Idiot," Kasamatsu said, reaching up and stretching. Kise froze as Kasamatsu ruffled Kise's hair, not too roughly. "We're close enough to do this, right?"

Kise nodded. Yes, yes they were. He preferred hair-ruffling to the punches and smacks by far. 

"Well, then," Kasamatsu said. "I think as far as teammates, we're pretty close. How many times do I have to tell you this? You're integral to us, Kise. You're the heart of the team. You're doing fine. All of us senpai have no complaints about you."

Kise blinked, the feel of Kasamatsu's fingers through his hair seared into his memory. "Senpai..." he said, heart swelling. 

"So, you've got it now?" Kasamatsu asked. 

"Got it," Kise nodded vigorously. He really loved this team and he absolutely loved his captain. 

"Good." Kasamatsu patted Kise on the back. "Now go run those laps."

"Eh!?" Kise gave Kasamatsu a look of horror. "But I thought it was all explained!"

Kasamatsu smirked. "The laps are so you remember to never _ever_ use that name again. You can stop after just ten, though."

Kise whimpered, but gave Kasamatsu a resigned salute. "Yes, senpai." He jogged off down the hallway towards the elevator, his heart lighter than it had been all day.


End file.
